


Demon and Angel

by lilolilyrae



Series: The 666 Words Ineffable Husbands Series [50]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Couple's Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Happy Halloween!!!





	Demon and Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atelerix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atelerix/gifts).

> Part 50 after all! Never thought I'd make it this far, but now I honestly believe I could make it to part 66 of this 666 series xD
> 
> For **_Atelerix_**, who commented "...His regular clothes would work as one these days. But Crowley won't say that because they love him :)" & I just had to work that into this fic xD

As he decided to go out and party with Crowley, Aziraphale of course knows that he will need a costume. Still, he hadn't thought too much of it, said 'food first!' and so they both had a lengthy lunch before giving the matter any more thought... 

Now, the angel doesn't know what he regrets more- that he insisted on lunch first, or that he agreed in the first place.

Only a few hours until they want to leave, and he has yet to decide on a costume!

Aziraphale starts to frantically conjure up clothes and accessories, not being quite content with anything... Why do there have to be so many _options_?!

Crowley, for one, thinks that quite frankly Aziraphale could wear _his _everyday clothes as a Halloween costume without a problem, but after their own earlier outburst they think that it would probably not be such a good idea to point this out. Plus, Aziraphale seems to really like the idea of dressing up- if he weren't so stressed about it, at least.

Still, it's really entertaining to watch some of the things the angel comes up with...

"A-'s that supposed to be a _unicorn_? Really?"

Aziraphale turns around in the plush onesie, looking absolutely _adorable_. "Too much?" 

Before Crowley can reply, the door opens and Aziraphale quickly miracles himself back into normal clothes. Ah, that's what Crowley thought, the onesie just wasn't _sophisticated_ enough for Aziraphale to let any strangers see.

Not that who comes stumbling in is a stranger per se-

"Miss Device? Oh, we haven't seen you in ages!"

Instead of a reply, Anathema almost falls over, holding herself upright on a bookshelf which makes Aziraphale's eye tick dangerously.

"You okay there?" Crowley asks, snatching her hands away from the shelf and depositing her on the couch.

"Eh- think I started partying tooo early... And 's Anathema, I toldyouso like a hunndred times"

Crowley gives Aziraphale a _look _that says _what did I tell you about the annoying drunk people??_

Aziraphale tuts and miracles a glass of water.

Drinking it in one gulp, Anathema then asks: "So, what havve you beenupto?"

She flumps down onto the couch, sticking first one then the other foot into the air to pull off her boots.

Oh, why do human feet have to be so _stinky_! Crowley makes a face.

Before anyone else can say anything, Anathema now looks around, taking in the costume chaos on the floor.

"Oh _geez_-"

Aziraphale looks abashed. "Yes, well, I can't quite seem to find the right costume for tonight... Any ideas?"

Anathema looks from him to Crowley and back. And breaks down into giggles.

Crowley leans over to Aziraphale and mock-whispers "I think she's too drunk to be any help, angel"

"No no no! Do have an idea, definitely- hick- good idea-" Anathema giggles again.

Crowley lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Angel and demon!"

"Wow. Now that one's uncreative."

"Nonono!" The woman waves her hands around, too excited to form her idea into words. Or, perhaps, too inebriated. 

Aziraphale just looks confused, but Crowley's eyebrows slowly rise.

"I think I know what she means..."

A few miracles later, the chaos is cleaned up and both Aziraphale and Crowley are standing in the room in their respective costumes.

Crowley is all in white, sliky material that almost glitters in the light, and they are wearing a Halo and little (human made) angel wings.

Aziraphale is in a red and black, a hoop with horns in his pretty hair- and then he had Crowley miracle up one of their own little scarves, 'For authenticity!'

Crowley rolled their eyes, but honestly it makes them feel warm inside, knowing the angel is wearing one of their clothes.

"Should I bring one of your books, then?"

Aziraphale laughs. 

"Now, we should really get going, angel- or should I say, demon?" Crowley grins at him, and Aziraphale leans in for a kiss Before turning around- "Miss- sorry, Anathema, do you want to-"

But the woman just snores.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon this in a way that while Crowley doesn't want anything to do with heaven or other angels and would def not want to be an angel again forrealsies, the costume is just them dressing up as /their/ angel, Aziraphale.
> 
> Should I write more fics including Anathema and maybe some other characters, or go back to focusing on our two lovebirds alone?
> 
> Kudos and comments sustain me!


End file.
